


Bambi

by nerdygal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Vampires, all that junk, but it's damn close, but it's not explicit, it alludes to stuff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygal/pseuds/nerdygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a thought someone had about if vampires always dress sharply or if there are newborn vamps who walk around in khakis and Aeropostale shirt and all I could see where Steve and Bucky. So that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> So, as you read in the summary, that's what the story is about. This was also supposed to be part of a big creative gift to OhCaptainMyCaptain and I just got lazy with the posting and all that jazz. So, here ya go. I hope you like. I do. Also want to give a big thanks for my beta, Megan. She's awesome and helped me polish the story just a bit to make it better. So, enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

     He was a Bambi. There was no denying it. There was that cold, almost death-like smell about him that singled him out as a vampire, in contrast with the deer in headlights look. But he was a cute Bambi. Most Bambis had blood stains down their chins and necks and while it wasn’t entirely unattractive, it could be off-putting at times. No, this Bambi was a smart Bambi. He didn’t try to draw attention to himself like most others tended to do. He was discreet, but kind, something Bucky didn’t often seen in others like them.There weren’t many kind vampires out there. When they were hungry, they fedand it didn’t matter on whom. It was usually a messy affair, but this one was different. He always went for the ones who were suffering, who were living on the streets. But he was stupid; the tall, blond Bambi was stupid. He had tried so hard to deny what he was. Bucky had watched him almost starve himself on two separate occasions. The first time was to be expected from the man who saved kittens from trees, but the second time was stupid. So very naïve.

     He could see the tightness around the man’s eyes as the waitress stopped by another time in hopes of catching Bambi’s attention, but it wasn’t lust that he was beginning to stare at her with—at least not the kind she was looking for. Part of him, the animalistic part, wanted to give the blonde the waitress, wanted to watch as he feed on the curvy girl before leaning in to claim his mouth. It was enough to make Bucky want in a way he hadn’t wanted in years. He couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted someone like this, let alone one of his own kind. But, before he could do that, he had to save the dumb Bambi. So he did. He made his way towards the blonde; he felt like he was stalking prey.

      Bucky knew the exact moment Bambi noticed him. His nostrils flared wildly and he spun in his seat, eyes lockingonto Bucky. Bucky had failed to notice how blue Bambi’s eyes were and how they seemed to pin him in place. He missed a step before correcting himself. Bambi didn’t seem to notice or care. He had closed his eyes against that will Bucky knew was deep inside him, urging him to do anything but that; to do anything but submit to another vampire. He might have more experienced thanBucky had originally thought.

     “I’d say you’re pushin’ your luck there.” Bucky commented, Brooklyn accent from so many years ago seeping through, as he took the seat opposite of the blond. Blue eyes peered at him from under a furrowed brow. Bucky could see the beginnings of red around that appealing blue.

      “You from Brooklyn?” Bambi asked. Not the question Bucky had been expecting.

      “Sounds like you’re from the same neck of the woods,”Bucky told him, leaning back in his seat to appraise the blonde from up close. His shoulder to hip ratio was fuckin’ ridiculous and all Bucky wanted to do was nip and kiss and lick everywhere. He hadn’t experience such a heavy attraction to one of his own kind in so long, not since he had been created.

     “I kinda doubt the woods you grew up in were the same ones I did,”Bambi replied, mirroring Bucky’s posture. Those eyes, they raked up and down his frame and _goddamn, was Bucky aroused_. He wanted him, wanted to take him as a newborn and keep him the way creators are supposed to keep newborns: occupied and out of trouble. Granted, what he had in mind was a little different than the creators probably had.

     “Smart Bambi,”Bucky purred.

     “Bambi?”

     “Newborn, baby V. Bambi,”Bucky explained, smirking. He watched the blue with the ever increasing red grow smaller. “I bet you’re hungry, aren’t ya. Can feel that burn at the back of yourthroat, demanding to be noticed, demanding to be quenched.” Bambi let out the slightest of whimper; _Bucky_ barely heard it as it was.

     “What are ya gonnado ‘bout it?” Bambi retorted. This one was good, better than Bucky gave him credit for.

     Bucky gave him a feral grin. “You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

     Bucky grabbed at Steve’s (Bambi’s) shirt and gave it a swift tug. The fabric ripped and Steve made a disgruntled noise against Bucky’s mouth.

     “I liked that shirt.”He moaned, pulling back to look at Bucky. He was fucking gorgeous with his lips stained red.

     "It was a fuckin’ Aeropostale shirt and goddamn khakis. You can do better than that,”Bucky growled.

     “Oh, yes because vampires dress so sharp,”Steve snarked.

     Bucky surged forward, pressing his lips to Steve’s hungrily.

     “Damn right we do,” Bucky muttered. Steve chuckled before making a completely different sound that made Bucky tease his neck with his fangs to elicit that goddamn whimper again.

 


End file.
